


The Heart Of A True Princess

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, baby hope, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: A Story about how Princess Emma earned her happiness with her Prince and their baby daughter.





	The Heart Of A True Princess

Everything seemed to be peaceful in the Kingdom of Mistaven. For thirty years, such happiness hadn't been seen in the horizon. The things got even better when it was announced that the Princess was with child. A little girl. Her name was arranged by her parents to be "Hope" symbol of lightness and purity. The product of that unconditional love that had evaded death was born with blue- sea eyes like her father's and with a small tuff of blonde hair like her mother's.

Only a few moments in this world and she had enchanted everyone in her path. While Emma was resting from the birth, her handmaidens had taken the small infant to clean and dress her up properly to be introduced to her father. Killian had been next to his wife while giving birth, although the birth was difficult in the process and Queen Snow had insisted his leaving. He was now there. Waiting for them to bring their daughter. He was nervous. All suited up with his Prince's attire he had once worn on their first ball in their time-travel adventure. He looked more handsome than ever. His blue eyes glittering with longing to see his newborn daughter. His lieutenant, Mr. Smee was there with him along with his father in law, King David who seemed to be more anxious about his daughter and his now granddaughter. The grand hall had never seemed so silent before. Until… Baby cries started to be heard in the grand hall.

"Do you hear that, Mr. Smee? It's her!" Killian grinned. He had just heard the sweet cries of his daughter. Before, he could even realize it, Snow entered the grand hall with the baby in her arms. She was wrapped in a white and pink baby blanket, similar to her mother's, her name was knitted on it. She seemed so small in contrast to all these layers that covered her.

"I present you the youngest Princess!" Snow said with tears in her eyes before putting Hope in her father's arms. Killian just stood there for a moment in completely awe. She was so beautiful. Tears fell from his face by gazing that little creature that was created by their love. He kissed gently her little head, her chubby hands and smiled brightly. Snow and David were beside him, admiring their little granddaughter. One handmaiden entered the room and asked for Queen to come inside to help her daughter to change. David leaned to take a better glimpse of the child.

"I can't believe you're crying, Dave" Killian said

"I can't believe you're crying, Pirate" He replied and they both laughed.

"What your daughter gave me today is the most glorious treasure I've ever laid my eyes upon. I want you to know that I am grateful for welcoming me to your family" Killian said and David hit him on the back in return.

Suddenly, they both watched as Snow and Emma entered the room. Killian took a glance at his beautiful wife. She was wearing her classic pink gown that was decorated with little flowers on the bulging skirt, a pink corset that matched her perfectly and her bulging sleeves. Her golden hair was curled down except a few tuffs that were interweaved in an elegant braid to support the glamorous tiara that laid on top of it. When their faces met, they smiled brightly to each other before she run towards him and their newborn daughter, glowing with happiness.

"Come on, David. Let's leave them for a bit." Snow said and took David's arm to leave. Emma caressed the baby's head before placing a kiss on her husband's lips. Now both of their hands resting on the baby blanket that protected their daughter from the bitter cold, this scene seemed like a true fairytale.


End file.
